Bottled Up
by The-Lady-Smaell
Summary: .*AU Modern-day setting. Rated for content, warnings inside* A night out with friends could turn into much, much more for Kakashi and Iruka... That is of course if disaster doesn't strike.


A/N: So yeah I nearly forgot about Kakashi's birthday because I'm a moron*Facepalm* Luckily I had this little idea stored away from a very long time ago and figured I could give it a new home XD.

Disclaimer: Not mine, I don't own the Naruto characters because Kishimoto is a meany. *Pouts*

Warnings: Modern-day college AU-ness, drunken shenanigans, little bit of violence & blood. Oh and smut... GLORIOUS GLORIOUS SMUT!

Dedications: For Ryth as a sort of late birthday present. XD And for Datte as she demanded I write some smut.

Bottled Up.

"No."

The single word was spoken in a firm authoritive tone and stated that the matter in discussion was no longer up for discussion.

"But Iruka..."

The brunette glared at his friend who apparently was unable to take a hint unless he was beaten around the head with it.

Repeatedly.

"I said _no_ Genma." The voice remained firm.

"But it's Friday night... You can't just sit it playing 'World of Witchcraft' all night; you need to come out..."

Iruka ground his teeth in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose at the honey haired man's obstinance and rounded on him eyes blazing.

"Firstly it's 'World of _Warcraft_' not witchcraft you dunce and secondly _I said no!_"

Genma turned to his companion eyes wide and lip pouting.

"Rai... Tell him... He's being unreasonable."

The third person in the small dorm just shook his head in amusement at the pair's dispute. Although this kind of thing was a fairly regular occurrence between the two, their antics never ceased to entertain him. Raido however knew better than to get in the middle of them when the brunette's eyebrow was twitching like that. Iruka may be younger than the both of them but he had fierce reputation among the upper-classmen, one which made even the bravest wary of messing with him.

"Sorry Gen you're on your own for this one, I'd rather not end up with lime green hair."

At this statement Iruka stopped his ranting and flushed a deep red and scratched his head nervously.

"Ah... So you heard about that?"

Raido nodded and chuckled, the scar on his face creasing.

"I think everyone heard about it if Ebisu-Sensei's screams were anything to go by..."

The brunette folded his arms and smirked grimly.

"He deserved it... He tried to screw the class over by giving us the wrong subject material for the exam. But of course I had nothing to do with it..."

Again Raido chuckled while Genma laughed heartily at the Iruka's blatant denial, knowing that the opposite was probably much closer to the truth. Eventually regaining his composure the honey-haired man draped his arm around the under-classman's shoulders with a final, pleading on his face.

"Come on Ru... It's all organized now and everyone has agreed to come... Asuma's even dragging that hermit Kakashi along..."

Genma let the sentence trail off noting with glee the Iruka's reaction at the mention of the silver-haired upper-classmen. The brunette suddenly blushed brilliantly and looked down at the floor, fidgeting nervously.

"R-really..?"

"Yup... So put on your sexiest outfit and wow the pervert!"

Iruka went redder still but this time with indignation.

"Genma! That's not nice!"

"But it's true! You've seen those books he reads" Genma shot back smirking.

Brown eyes narrowed into a glare.

"That's besides the point and even if it were true what good would it do _me_ dressing up?"

Both of the upper-classmen rolled their eyes, for someone who was supposedly intelligent the brunette couldn't half be dense sometimes. But it wasn't either of their places to point out something that should have been blatantly obvious; they had to let both idiots figure it out on their own.

Genma shook his head, a smirk warming his features and muttered a 'Never mind' under his breath leaving Iruka looking a little bewildered and embarrassed.

"So you'll come then Iruka?" Raido asked eyes wide and innocent.

The brunette didn't buy it for a second.

Sighing in annoyance the under-classman nodded slowly hoping dearly that he wouldn't regret this.

"I will but on one condition."

Genma raised his eyebrow "And that is?"

"You..." Here Iruka jabbed the honey-haired man in the chest "... Have to buy the drinks."

Both of the older men grinned mischievously.

"Deal!"

-RawrIAmALineBreakBecauseICan tEdit-

The club was loud, really loud and Iruka could already feel the pounding behind his temples signaling the onset of a headache, maybe he could use it as an excuse to leave and prevent himself from embarrassing himself further.

They had met up with Asuma and his friends before entering the establishment and the only thing the brunette had been able to do was stare like a school girl with a crush as Kakashi came into view. The upper-classman was clad entirely in black, jeans hugging his hips and baggy tank top sliding off one shoulder. It gave him a dangerous look accentuated by the dark bandana tied across his face and Iruka felt himself flush.

Luckily due to the dim light nobody really noticed his reaction, though Genma had thrown a smirk his way and the group had moved inside. Since then the brunette had pretty much holed himself up in a corner, slowly drinking the warm beer that had been placed in front of him and tried to make himself inconspicuous. So far that plan had worked but Iruka had a feeling that it wouldn't for much longer.

His prediction came true in the form of a woman that he had never seen before coming and sitting down next to him. She had bleach-blonde hair that was desperately in need of a re-coloring, had a fake tan a sun burnt lobster could be proud and wore make up so thick it was a wonder the brunette could see a patch of skin beneath it all. The woman flashed him a crooked, slightly inebriated smile and held her hand out to him.

"Meg, nice to meet you."

Iruka looked up somewhat startled and coughed politely to hide his discomfort.

"Iruka, likewise miss."

The woman laughed and shook her bleached locks playfully, eyes gleaming with a predatory look and she crawled closer to the brunette. Iruka still looking like a startled deer 'meeped' softly and tried to scoot back, but found a wall blocking his path.

He was trapped like a rat.

Frantic brown eyes darted around the room searching desperately for any one of his friends but he couldn't spot a single familiar face. Unperturbed by the young man's reaction Megan continued to advance until she was practically sat on Iruka's lap and was purring in his ear.

"How about you and me go somewhere a little more private?"

Iruka paled and tried to pull his head away from the hot breath ghosting across his face.

"I... I don't think so… flattering as your offer is."

The woman didn't look at all put off by his refusal and snaked out her tongue and licked the shell of his ear.

"Come on sweetheart, don't be so stiff."

"I think I heard right and he said no lady."

A new voice broke through Iruka's clouded mind and embarrassed relief flooded his system as he recognized the deep masculine tone.

Kakashi.

Kakashi had come to his rescue.

Meg's head spun around eyes flashing dangerously, ridiculously painted lips pulled down in to a pout and clawed hands curled in Iruka's shirt.

"And what's it got to do with you?"

The brunette watched as Kakashi's eyes narrowed and he folded his arms across his chest.

"He's here with me, so I think that _makes _it my business."

The heavily painted eyes went wide and the pout turned into a snarl. She immediately let go of Iruka a look of utter revulsion on her face as she jumped back from the brunette as though she'd been burned. She stood up and threw both men a scathing glare before a stalking off muttering a 'Fucking perverts' under her breath.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at the comment but didn't push the issue he instead turned his attention Iruka.

"Are you okay?"

The brunette flushed darkly and tried to remember how to speak, his tongue and vocal chords suddenly rebelling against him.

"I... Er... Yes... T-thank you. You didn't h-have to do that you know, I mean a-act like we were together..."

The silver-haired man shrugged nonchalantly and sat down next to Iruka, his expression unreadable under the bandana.

"It seemed the easiest way to make her leave you alone... Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Iruka watched as the man took a sip of his beer, hooded eyes not giving away any of his emotions and mentally slapped himself. Just how ungrateful was he? Kakashi had come and saved his ass and here he was making him feel guilty for doing it.

He was such a prick.

"No, no not at all..." The brunette hastily blathered out "I just don't want it to ruin any of your y'know potential 'fun' tonight... You know how quickly stuff like that spreads."

There was a moment of silence and then a strange sound emerged from Kakashi's lips. It was quiet at first but soon the man was laughing hysterically and it sent butterflies racing through Iruka's stomach.

"Have you _seen _the people in here? I think your new friend was the least under-dressed one of the bunch."

The brunette couldn't deny the statement; all around them the primped and pampered swanned about covered in their fake _everything's _and it made their small group of friends stick out like a sore thumb.

"I see you're point... Why did you come then?"

The bi-colored eyes flashed momentarily and Kakashi placed his now empty beer bottle on the table.

"Asuma twisted my arm, complaining about me being a hermit and said I couldn't not go out on my birthday. It was and I quote 'sacrilege'. How about you, this doesn't seem like your scene either?"

Brown eyes went wide; it was Kakashi's birthday why hadn't Genma _told _him that? He quickly regained his composure and shrugged.

"Same thing really, except it was Genma and it isn't my birthday. I'm sorry if I'd known..."

Kakashi raised a hand to stop the flow of words, head tilted to the side and his eyes crinkled in a way that suggested he was smiling.

"Don't worry about it; it's not as if I really celebrate anyway."

"But…"

"I said forget about it. If you really want to do something for me, buy me another drink."

Iruka grinned his nerves suddenly forgotten and stood up.

"Sure."

He squeezed out from past Kakashi trying to control his blush as his calves brushed against the other mans knee's and headed toward the bar. The brunette couldn't stop the slightly goofy grin that crossed his face as he thought about the way lady luck had turned in his favor, he might not even torture Genma for dragging him to this, after all he had gotten a chance to _actually speak_ to Kakashi. He motioned for the barman and quickly placed his order, drumming his fingers on the marble surface of the bar. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the rather hulking figure walk up behind him until he felt a large hand on his shoulder.

Before Iruka knew what was happening he'd been spun around and grabbed by the front of his shirt by a man at least a good foot taller than him. Startled brown eyes met hazy black and the brunette gulped audibly.

"Wha da-ya think your doin' touching ma girl…"

The alcohol soaked breath blew across Iruka's face causing him to gag.

"I… I didn't…."

The grip on his shirt grew tighter, squeezing the collar tighter around the brunette's neck.

"Don lie… ya little punk."

Iruka watched as a fist drew back and then hurtled in what seemed like slow motion toward his face, he closed his eyes and braced himself for the blow. There was a scuffling sound and when the fist didn't connect he cracked an eye open nervously. Once again Kakashi had come to his rescue, the silver-haired man had caught _caught _the fist mid swing and was holding it tightly. Bi-colored eyes were narrowed and there was a dangerous air swirling around him, Iruka shuddered at the intense sensation and fought down the embarrassment at being saved for a second time.

The drunkard stared dumbly at the man stood in front of him and then at the fist enclosed in his pale hand. A look reminiscent of an enraged bull crossed over the lout's features and Iruka felt himself being suddenly dropped, apparently no longer worth the man's time. He pulled back his free hand and balled it into another fist, sending it flying toward Kakashi. The brunette watched in amazement as the upper-classman used the man's momentum against him and sent him sprawling, head first, into the crowd. Then as if nothing important at all had happened Kakashi crouched down in front of him his eyes creased up in a smile.

"You okay?"

Iruka nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for the save... Again."

The silver-haired man tilted his head in a manner that could only be described as adorable and offered a hand to the brunette, which Iruka immediately grasped allowing himself to be pulled up.

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

The enraged cry came from behind them as the drunken man charged liked a crazed animal. The brunette heard the upper-classman sigh resignedly and at the last possible second step backwards, casually extending his foot into the man's path. A mixture of drunkeness, pure blind fury and momentum saw the brute careening over Kakashi foot and landing in a gangly heap across the bar. The brunette couldn't fight down his amusement and a snort of laughter escaped his lips, his body starting to tremble with mirth. Around them the onlookers also began to laugh, mocking the idiot for his rather clumsy attempts at machoism. Kakashi just smiled and scratched the back of his head rather embarrassed at the show of attention.

"Perhaps we should get out of here, I'm suddenly not at all comfortable in this place."

Iruka looked startled and pointed at himself.

"We? You mean as in you and me?"

The silver-haired man shrugged.

"Sure, why not? I think we've already been ditched by everyone else anyway."

The brunette quickly scanned the club and realized with alarm that Kakashi was right, out of the group of friends they were the only two left. It was as he was doing this quick scan that the brunette noticed a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye and saw the bottle swinging toward the back of the unaware Kakashi's head. Acting purely on instinct Iruka did the only thing he could think of and hurriedly barrelled into the other man pushing Kakashi out, and himself, into the line of fire.

There was a sickening crunch as the heavy object possibly a champagne bottle connected with his skull and it exploded with the force of the blow, shards of glass, blood and alcohol flying everywhere.

The last thing Iruka saw before he blacked out was Kakashi's eyes wide with shock, blood splattered across his bandana.

-RawrIAmALineBreakBecauseICan tEdit-

Pain.

That was the first thing that registered as Iruka's sluggish mind slowly came to, the unrelenting, nauseating pain.

With supreme effort he cracked his eyelids open and winced as the light shot even more red hot pokers through his skull. He groaned loudly and attempted to move his arm to shield his sensitive eyes but even they felt like lead and were extremely difficult to move. Finally after much toil and a _lot _of mental beration he got the damnable appendage to move where he wanted and once again tried opening his eyes.

There was still pain and Iruka had to fight the urge to shut them again but he needed to know where he was before a full blown panic attack struck, so he persevered. As the world came into focus the brunette discovered two things, one; he was no longer in that god awful night club and two; he wasn't alone.

Sat sprawled next to him on a small but comfortable looking chair was Kakashi, snoring softly.

Iruka couldn't help but smile at this little revelation, it was actually kind of sweet when you thought about it and he reminded himself to thank the silver-haired man later for staying. He was about to try and wake the other man but before he had chance the door swung open banging against the wall, startling Kakashi from his slumber. Sleep crusted eyes blinked blearily before narrowing at the woman in the doorway.

"Mind if I come in?"

Kakashi glared harder at the intruder.

"You're already in Dr. Senju, so stop messing around."

The blonde woman laughed and strode in completely unfazed by Kakashi's remark and immediately picked up Iruka's chart, scanning the contents.

"You're always such a brat Kashi-kun, let an old lady have her fun."

Eyebrows knitted together in a scowl.

"Don't call me that Baa-chan."

The doctor bristled at the nickname but let it drop, placing the chart back on the end of the bed.

"Well everything looks great, it's a damned good thing he's got such a thick skull... " Iruka tried not to take offence to the comment "...But he'll be able to go home as soon as."

"That's good to hear." The brunette answered, his voice a little weak and croaky.

Kakashi jumped as Iruka spoke, the man clearly not noticing that the brunette had woken up and it caused the doctor to chuckle lightly.

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings you brat."

The silver-haired man just waved a hand at her nonchalantly, indicating that he wanted her to leave and replied to her comment a teasing lilt to his voice.

"And you need to actually do your job for a change Baa-chan, so discharge papers if you please."

The blonde threw up her hands in over exaggerated exasperation and shook her head, a smile quirked on her lips.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going. I'll be back in a few minutes so stay out of mischief."

Iruka looked confused at the odd comment.

"We're only here, how much trouble can we get into?"

The doctor cocked an eyebrow at the brunette, the cheeky smirk now blatantly obvious on her face.

"Listen kid no matter where you are, you're only two minutes away from mischief with the brat around."

"TSUNADE!" Kakashi yelled in embarrassment.

The woman cackled evilly and fled the room leaving the two young men alone. Iruka smiled sheepishly at the silver-haired man, wincing as pain throbbed through his skull.

"Um... She's quite a character isn't she."

Kakashi snorted softly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah... She's been like that as long as I can remember... She's a friend of my old man. How are you feeling?"

"Like someone took a sledgehammer to my skull but otherwise okay I guess." Iruka replied.

The two men lapsed into silence, a hundred different questions circling between them but neither of them finding the courage to ask. Luckily it was brief as the blonde doctor quickly returned brandishing all the paperwork, a prescription for painkillers that would be enough to 'dope out a raging elephant' and a brief 'keep an eye on him' before promptly ejecting both young men out of the room.

Brown eyes met miss matched red and grey and the two of them began to chuckle, shaking their heads at the eccentric doctor.

"Lets get you home."

Iruka couldn't find it in him to protest.

-RawrIAmALineBreakBecauseICan tEdit-

The walk from the hospital to the university dorms was thankfully mercifully short, which was a good thing because as soon as he'd stood up Iruka had felt his whole world tilt sideways. He managed to keep on his feet but felt the color drain from his face and he wasn't the only one who noticed. Kakashi wound an arm around his shoulders to steady him, a worried look in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to walk home? It's no trouble I could get a cab."

The brunette stubbornly shook his head.

"I don't like wasting money needlessly, it's only a short walk, I'll be fine."

Kakashi didn't argue but the worried look didn't leave his eye nor did the arm around Iruka's shoulders move. Something the brunette was secretly extremely happy about. Once they got moving though he felt better almost immediately the cool night air helping to soothe his aching head. They approached Iruka's dorm and at the door the awkwardness returned both men unsure of what to do next.

Iruka fumbled with his keys as he tried to sort his thoughts into some semblance of order, he was scared but he didn't want this unexpected winfall to go to waste. He knew with certainty that he wouldn't get another opportunity like this again, steeling his nerve he turned to the other man.

"Um... Kakashi w-would..."

The sentence came a screeching halt as a pair of lips covered his own in a chaste kiss and Iruka felt his body melt into warm goo as his hormones exploded. It was over far too quickly for his liking because it seemed as soon as it had started the other man was pulling away.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that... I just... I couldn't help... Fuck..."

Brown eyes blinked in shock and he gaped at the nervous, fumbling Kakashi.

Kakashi was _apologizing_.

For _kissing _him.

Oh _hell _no, he was not getting away now after _finally _showing an iota of interest in him. Acting on impulse Iruka grabbed hold of the skimpy fabric covering Kakashi's torso and dragged the other man closer, a determined look on his face.

"Kakashi... Shut up."

And crashed his lips against the other man's.

***NAUGHTY STUFF STARTS HERE***

There was a moment of hesitation from the silver-haired man before he begsn to kiss back with a fevour, his arms wrapping themselves around Iruka's waist and he pushed the brunette against the door, pressing their hips together. A strangled moan reverberated between their mouths as groins brushed against one another the friction a delicious torture.

Hormones completely in control Iruka continued to buck against the warmth pressing against him, he realised dimly that they were both still outside the dorm; _in public_. But right at that moment he didn't care, didn't care about anything except the feel of Kakashi's lips and body moulded against his.

Slowly the silver-haired man drew back panting for air, causing Iruka to whimper softly. Both men were dangerously flushed and practically shaking with desire but Kakashi was distinctly aware that the brunette would not appreciate being caught like this by a fellow classman.

"I... I think we should take this inside Iruka."

Kakashi's voice was deep with lust and it sent a bolt of electricity to Iruka's already rigid members and he nodded enthusiastically, fishing around for his keys. Within seconds they were inside and the brunette didn't even get the chance to switch the lights on before he found himself pinned against the door again, Kakashi's hot mouth sliding against his own and devouring him.

Slim, powerful fingers began to slip under Iruka's shirt teasing the skin beneath and he replied in kind, his own hands ghosting over the man's jeans and kneading the taught muscles of Kakashi's ass. The silver-haired man's hips snapped forward at the contact, biting down on Iruka's lip and growling softly before breaking the lip lock.

"Tease..."

The brunette just smiled impishly and squeezed again, relishing the feel of the firm muscles beneath his hands.

"Only to you..."

Kakashi barked a laugh which quickly turned into a groan as Iruka moved a hand from his ass round the front and palmed his erection through the fabric of his jeans. Spurred on by the positive reaction the brunette began to stroke roughly watching the elder man moan and convulse with barely concealed glee. After a few minutes a pale hand grabbed his wrist halting the movement and he turned confused brown eyes upwards. The silver-haired man gave him a lopsided smile.

"I don't want to come before we get to the good stuff."

Iruka blushed and relinquished his hold, feeling himself become even more aroused at the revelation. Within seconds though the embarrassment had fled and both men were tearing the clothes off one another, desperate to feel skin against skin and making their way toward the bed. Hands roamed freely exploring the new territory, stroking, squeezing, pinching all searching for favorable reactions.

Iruka quickly found that while Kakashi's ass was sensitive it had nothing on his nipples, the other man had ran his tongue over one of the buds and it had, had him mewling like a day old kitten and completely unable to do anything but writhe. Kakashi had found this infinitely amusing and had tortured them mercilessly until Iruka had begged him to stop, pushing him hurriedly onto the bed. The silver-haired man didn't complain and merely pulled him down so he was sprawled on top of him.

Iruka grinned and rolled his hips pressing both of their cocks together and damn did it feel good. Kakashi clearly agreed and let out a throaty moan, eyes burning with lust.

"I want to... I mean... Can I?"

The garbled plee made Iruka smile and he nodded feeling his body flush at the thought of the silver-haired man fucking him into the mattress.

If this was some kind of dream then please, _please _don't let him wake up now.

He slid off Kakashi allowing the man to stand while he clambered back on to the small single. There was a brief moment of nothing and Iruka felt his nerves begin to emerge. Then a low silky voice purred in his ear.

"Do you trust me?"

Iruka swallowed.

"Yes..."

"Get on your hands and knees and face your computer."

His computer? Just what was Kakashi thinking of? Nervous but at the same time immensely curious the brunette clambered onto his knees and turned to face the far end of his bed where his computer was housed, solely for conveniences sake of course. He was alarmed to find that not only was the damned thing on, but the web camera program had been set up and was ready to go.

"Kakashi what the hell…?"

The silver-haired man grinned and scratched his head nervously.

"It isn't recording… I um… just though you might find it _interesting_ to watch what I'm doing."

Iruka felt his whole body flush with embarrassment but couldn't deny the small thrill that raced through him at the thought. He'd known Kakashi was a pervert but the hadn't expected to get drawn into something so, so intimate.

"So is that a yes then?" He asked, voice hesitant.

Iruka licked his lips and tried to find his voice, but his brain had appeared to have short circuited. He merely nodded, as long as it wasn't recording there was nothing to fear and he didn't believe that Kakashi would lie to him.

At least he hoped not.

Taking the camera from its stand the silver-haired man moved behind Iruka and positioned it on the bedside table giving a perfect view of Iruka's backside on the computer screen. The brunette blushed and shuddered as he watched the other man slide behind him and ran a finger down between the cheeks. Iruka had to admit it was a strange experience watching what he was feeling, but it wasn't a bad thing. In fact if he was honest he actually kind of excited by the idea but he would never admit it, not even the harshest torture.

Another finger slipped down this time lubed up with a slippery substance and circled around the ring of muscle. The brunette watched enraptured as his hole spasmed under the gentle caress.

"Like that?" Kakashi's voice was liquid lust.

Iruka just moaned softly and pressed back against the probing finger causing Kakashi to chuckle softly.

"This might hurt a bit..."

At this point the brunette didn't care he was far too turned on and was starting to get impatient with all the teasing so he pressed back more insistently. There was a slight sting as the slicked finger pushed inside and Iruka bit his lip to stop a moan escaping as he wriggled experimentally. It felt good, surprisingly so, even better as the digit began to move pumping slowly inside him and adding to that the show in front of him it was all the brunette could do not to come.

"More..."

Iruka didn't even realised he'd spoken until he heard the shuddering gasp behind him as Kakashi felt the muscles clamp down around his finger at the growled request and he was more than happy to comply. He pushed in another finger and began to scissors them stretching out the muscles way beyond their capacity and then curled his fingers seeking out the little nub that would make this all worthwhile. After a minute or two of searching he found it watching in rapture as Iruka's back arched and he howled in pleasure, coming all over the sheets.

Thinking that now was as good a time as any the silver-haired withdrew his fingers and positioned himself behind the brunette, taking a quick second to adjust the web-camera for maximum viewing pleasure. He leaned across Iruka's back, the tip of his straining member teasing the winking hole and growled in his ear.

"I'm going to fuck you now..."

The resulting noise from the brunette only spurred Kakashi on further and he pushed inside in one fluid movement, hips slamming against the cheeks of Iruka's ass. He let out a long, heady moan as the warmth of the younger man's insides crushed him delicious heat and waited patiently for Iruka to adjust. Finally in a voice halfway between pain and pleasure Iruka muttered.

"Move."

The silver-haired man didn't need to be told twice.

He drew until he was nearly all the way out and then slammed back in with force, ripping a scream from the brunette as his body convulsed. A sudden wave of possesiveness overwhelmed Kakashi and he leaned forward again, grasping Iruka's once again hard erection and pumping it forcefully.

"Keep watching Iruka... Keep watching as I fuck your sexy body through the matteress. Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this? To have you squirming and writhing beneath me?"

Iruka's mind was a haze of lust, pain and insane pleasure, he could hear Kakashi's gruff voice whispering in his ear, could _see _the man pounding into his ass with reckless abandon and he just couldn't stop begging and pleading for more. With every roll of those slim hips Kakashi was battering his prostate and it was driving him closer and closer to the edge. Then the silver-haired man bit down on his shoulder and all the brunette could see was whiteness of oblivion dancing before his eyes.

As Iruka came for the second time he let out a keening noise and clamped his muscles down around Kakashi's cock sending the silver-haired man over the edge as well. Kakashi groaned long and deep as those hot tight muscles milked his member, white spots flashing before his eyes as he rode out the high of his orgasm. After a few minutes they both crashed and collapsed on the bed panting heavily. Iruka grunted softly as his muscles relaxed and let the bed swallow him while Kakashi wrapped an arm around him and snuggled closer clearly not intending on moving. Content and sated both men fell into a peaceful slumber.

***Smut ends here, hope you enjoyed***

-Rawr-

Iruka awoke to a pounding head and cursed softly raising a hand to massage his temples in an attempt to ease the pounding. Despite his aching head Iruka felt pretty good, his body felt relaxed and his mood was better than it had been in weeks. Turning over he found the other side of his bed empty and frowned, so much for the good mood. He knew he should have expected it but it still didn't stop it from stinging slightly and he scrubbed a hand through his disheveled hair.

Deciding that moping in bed, while preferable, was not a good idea he lumbered out of bed in search of painkillers.

It was at that moment there was a knock at the door.

Frowning Iruka grabbed his robe and drapped it around himself and went to answer the door. He swung it open and was brought face to face with the man who had been the focus of his thoughts, the bi-colored eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Morning sleepyhead."

Iruka felt his temper flare as he gaped like a dying fish at the silver-haired man, what the hell was going on? Seeing the confusion on the brunette's face Kakashi chuckled and held up a bag and two cups of coffee.

"Uh... I woke up kinda ravenous and thought it might be an idea to get us some breakfast."

"Oh..."

It was all Iruka could come up with and as he let the other man into the small dorm room he felt a glimmer of _something _ignite in his chest. Kakashi hadn't just ditched him. He'd gone and got them both breakfast. If that wasn't a sign from the deities then Iruka didn't know what was.

The brunette went and fished out two small serving plates from the depths of the abyss, also known as his closet and handed them to the silver-haired man as he began to serve up. Within minutes both men were sat on the small two seat sofa, a cup of hot coffee in hand and a bacon sandwich balanced precariously on their laps. Awkwardness clouded the air and Iruka decided to brave the gap and actually start a conversation.

"So..."

"So..."

Silence reigned again as both men chowed down on their sandwiches.

"Iruka... Listen..."

Knowing that nothing good ever started with a sentence like that the brunette held up his hand to halt the flow of words as he dropped his head.

"It's okay Kakashi, I get it... It was just a one night thing and won't be repeated, you don't have to worry about me kissing and telling."

"Are you fucking _kidding _me?"

Brown eyes shot up at the anger in that voice and the fierce look in the miss matched eyes made Iruka shudder.

"You think I'm just going to let you go after finally getting you in my life? I wasn't lying last night when I said I'd liked you for months... I just didn't know how to approach you..."

Iruka blinked dumbly.

"Oh..."

Damn he was saying that a lot today.

"You mean..."

Kakashi smiled, a real, genuine, happy smile and the brunette thought it was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen.

"I would very much like if this was more than just a one time thing."

The only response Iruka had to this was to grab hold of Kakashi's shirt and pull him forward into a raw, heated kiss sending the contents of their hands and laps spilling to the floor.

But Iruka couldn't care less.

He had much more _pleasurable _things to be concerned with.

~End~

A/N: Holy crap! Man this just ate me alive T_T. Sorry if it sucks especially the end, I was in work and half asleep writing most of this and sorry for any glaring grammar/spelling mistakes... My phone doesn't have the best word program but I'll fix it tomorrow when I get home.

Reviews from you gorgeous people are always appreciated.


End file.
